


Dance Around A Broken Heart

by Crystal_Knight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Knight/pseuds/Crystal_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru tells Usagi that he doesn't want to see her at all. And Usagi, heart broken and sad because Mamoru doesn't want to see her anymore at all. So, she uses the Silver crystal to erase from her memory all the memories of Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymion, and the Moonlight Knight. Will this prove more devastating for her than what she originally planned? Be there and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance Around A Broken Heart

DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART

Episode 01: DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note: This takes place in Sailor Moon R right after  
Episode 69. This explores the possibility that  
the Ginzuishou can remove memories as well as restore  
them. It also explores some other things as time progresses.  
Please give me ideas on this interesting story.

*** 01 ***

Usagi's day went well. Although Haruna-Sensei made Usagi  
stand out in the hall because she was late, other  
than that the day went well. Usagi ran down the street in a  
happy tone, but the serenity of that happiness was about  
to be shattered. As she was running, she ran into Mamoru  
and she fell to the ground and landing on her back.

"Ouch..."

She groaned as she rubbed her head. Then she saw Mamoru.  
He was about to speak to her. She picked herself off the  
ground and looked at Mamoru.

"I been wanting to talk to you."

Mamoru started.

"About what?"

Usagi asked. She knew whatever it was it most likely wasn't  
good. And Usagi was right about that. Mamoru spoke again.

"Usagi, I don't want you trying to follow me anymore  
and try to make up and restore our relationship. So,  
please do me a favor and not come around me anymore.  
I don't love you anymore. The string of fate has been  
severed."

Mamoru told her. He thought about those weird dreams  
where Usagi is struck by misfortune. He had to protect  
her. He looked at her. Usagi looked at him. She shed  
no tears.

"If that is what you wish. So be it. But know this  
Mamoru, you might regret it one day..."

She replied to him.

"If you try to come near me and try to make up, I'll  
pretend I don't know you."

Mamoru told her in a very cold tone. Usagi looked  
at him and spoke again.

"Very well, may our paths never cross again."

Usagi replied as she ran off from talking to  
Mamoru. Mamoru looked at her. He felt sorry that  
he was cold to her. She was the world to him. He  
had to protect her.

"Usako, please forgive me."

Mamoru spoke softly as tears flowed from his face.  
Usagi ran home and went in and shut the door.  
Luna wasn't there so it made it easier for her  
to cry and shed her tears so if anyone came over  
she could keep a straight face. Then she thought  
of the Silver Crystal and wondered if it could  
heal and recover memories, she wondered if it  
could do it in reverse to cause someone to forget  
certain memories of others. Then she took off  
her brooch from her school uniform and opened it.  
She looked at the brooch and thought about Mamoru.  
Maybe if she used the Silver Crystal to make her  
forget all about Mamoru, she'd be better off.  
Tears flowed from her face. She didn't want to  
forget Mamoru, but at the same time she was tired  
of all the heart break that she had experienced  
over the last several weeks. The more she looked  
at the Silver Crystal, the more she thought she'd  
be better off without Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, or Prince  
Endymion. So, she decided that forgetting him would  
be best for her. So she picked up the picture  
of her and Mamoru and placed it in the trash can  
near the door and got back on the bed. She picked  
up the brooch and spoke.

"Moon Crystal Power! Cause me to forget all memory  
of Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymion,  
and the Moonlight Knight. Please erase him from  
my memory!"

She cried. The Silver Crystal powered up and caused a  
white flash and it covered Usagi and in a flash,  
Usagi was covered in white light from the Silver  
Crystal and in another flash the crystal powered  
down to a dull shine and a dull shine covered  
Usagi and she collapsed on the bed in a trance  
like state with her arms spread out from her body.  
She was unable to move or do anything. The picture  
of Usagi and Mamoru that was in the trash can, the  
image of Mamoru vanished only leaving Usagi in the  
picture. At the Hikawa Shrine, Rei looked at the  
picture of Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Minako, Makoto, ChibiUsa  
and herself included. Then a silver light covered  
the picture frame and then the light vanished and  
Rei noticed that the image of Mamoru had vanished.  
Rei looked shocked.

'What happened? An ill omen?'

Rei thought. Then Rei decided to forget about it  
until Ami called her on the communicator.

"Rei, did you witness what I witnessed?"

Ami asked.

"Yeah, the image of Mamoru disappeared from mine."

Rei answered. She wondered what the image of  
Mamoru meant.

"Yes, so did mine."

Ami announced.

"What does this mean?"

Rei asked.

"Maybe we should gather Luna, Artemis, Usagi and  
the others and discuss this."

Rei suggested. Luna and Artemis gathered the others.

"Where's Usagi-Chan?"

Artemis asked.

"We tried calling her, but she didn't respond."

Ami replied. She thought something had happened, but what?

"I see. Let's let Usagi-Chan be for now. Tell  
me what happened when the image of Mamoru disappeared?"

Luna asked.

"A silver white light covered the picture and the  
image of Mamoru vanished."

Rei explained. Luna and Artemis thought for a moment.  
Then Luna spoke again.

"This might be the working of the Silver Crystal."

Luna thought. That was her first instinct.

"But, we aren't certain that it was the Silver  
Crystal. maybe we should try to reach Usagi-Chan,  
she might know what happened."

Artemis suggested. Luna and Artemis knew something had  
happened, but they weren't sure of what.

In Usagi's room, Usagi was still in a trance like state.  
Her eyes were completely blue. She was breathing normally.  
But Usagi couldn't move at all she was totally immobilized  
and after sometime, the Silver Crystal returned to  
it's normal shine. Then Usagi fainted from the overwhelming  
power that came over her. Her communicator beeped every  
thirty minutes, but the others couldn't reach her.

"This is bad. She's not answering."

Ami spoke in a concerned tone.

"We should go over there and see if she is okay."

Rei agreed. She became concerned about Usagi. She knew,  
that the answer might lay with Usagi. She had to go  
and find out what happened with her. What will happen  
with Usagi now? Is her memories of Mamoru gone?  
Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED....

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/03/2013

Dance Around A Broken Heart is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	2. What's Wrong With Usagi?

DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART

Episode 02: WHAT'S WRONG WITH USAGI?  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note: More is revealed of what 'our' Odangoed  
Heroine did to herself. Enjoy!

*** 02 ***

Usagi was unconscious on her bed. She used the  
Ginzuishou to cause her to forget all about Mamoru.  
However, each of her friends noticed that images  
of Mamoru Chiba were vanishing and also that Usagi  
could not be reached at all on her communicator.  
The others had gathered at the Hikawa Shrine to  
discuss the matter about the images of Mamoru  
disappearing. Then finally Rei received a call  
on the phone.

"Hello, Hino Residence, Rei speaking."

Rei spoke into the phone.

"Rei, this is Mamoru. May I ask you a question?"

Mamoru asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

Rei asked.

"Do have any images of me that vanished before your  
eyes?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes, each of us experienced the same thing. We tried  
to reach Usagi on the communicator but we got no answer.  
Luna suspects that the Silver Crystal might be involved.  
But we can't prove it yet."

Rei replied.

"I see. So, the answer might be at Usagi's house?"

Mamoru asked.

"We are about to go there."

Rei announced.

"Please keep me informed of what you find out."

Mamoru told her.

"I will. Goodbye."

Rei told him and hung up the phone.

"Well?"

Ami asked.

"Mamoru said an image of him had disappeared too."

Rei announced.

"I see. We must go to Usagi's house to unravel  
this mystery."

Luna spoke in urgent tone. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako,  
Luna, and Artemis headed over to Usagi's house.  
Once there, it looked like no one was home. However,  
the door was unlocked and Ami and the others went  
inside. They went to Usagi's room and it was unlocked.  
They went into Usagi's room. They noticed Usagi was  
on her bed with her arms sprawled out and her brooch  
was open right beside her and she appeared to have  
fainted.

"Please don't touch Usagi or her brooch."

Ami urged. Then she continued.

"We don't know what Usagi did or what's going on."

Ami told them.

"I think that's best Ami-Chan."

Luna suggested. Rei looked around and saw that a picture  
frame was in the trash can. Rei took the picture out  
of the trash can and looked at it. She was shocked.

"The image of Mamoru is gone!"

Rei exclaimed.

"I'll have to transform into Sailor Mercury to perform  
scans on the brooch and Usagi. Mercury Star Power! Make  
Up!"

Ami announced her plan and she transformed into Sailor  
Mercury. Mercury activated her visor and started scanning  
Usagi's brooch.

"It looks like Usagi's brooch was used recently like in the  
last two to three hours."

Mercury reported.

"And Usagi?"

Rei asked. Mercury scanned her next using both the visor  
and her mini computer.

"The same energy from the Silver Crystal was used on Usagi's  
body. I'd say a massive amount of energy. There's still  
silver white energy all over her body, but it can't be  
seen by the naked eye. Whatever Usagi did is still active  
and at work."

Mercury announced.

"Whatever she did, it's still working on her?"

Makoto asked.

"Yes."

Mercury replied.

"What else did you find?"

Minako asked.

"I am going to do a brain scan. The scan might reveal other data  
too."

Mercury told them. She performed a scan on Usagi's brain and  
spoke again.

"Her Cerebrum has been affected by the Silver Crystal's power.  
As for the damage caused I am uncertain of what Usagi might  
experience once she wakes up. We should take her to the Hikawa  
Shrine, and keep that brooch open just in case it's still working  
on her."

Mercury explained as she re-transformed back into Ami. Makoto  
carefully picked up Usagi's comatose body and Minako carried  
Usagi's brooch and kept it at a close distance to Usagi's body  
and they went to the Hikawa Shrine. Once there, they placed  
Usagi in the guestroom and waited for her to recover from  
her fainting spell. Finally after another hour had passed,  
Usagi slowly began to awaken. They waited for a moment for  
her to be fully awaken. Then Usagi spoke.

"Where am I?"

Usagi questioned them.

"Usagi, you're at the Hikawa Shrine. Tell me Usagi, what is the  
last thing you remember before passing out?"

Ami asked. Usagi thought for a moment. The memories were fuzzy  
to her. The last thing she remembered from leaving school and  
after that she remembered nothing.

"I left school and was on my way home and that's it I am  
afraid."

Usagi explained of what she remembered.

"So, Usagi-Chan, you don't remember using the Silver Crystal on  
yourself?"

Ami asked.

"Silver Crystal, what's that?"

Usagi questioned them.

"You're telling me, you don't know what the Silver Crystal is? It's the  
gem stone that gives you the ability to become Sailor Moon."

Ami explained again.

"Sailor Moon? What's that?"

Usagi questioned. Everyone looked shocked.

"Sailor Moon is the Soldier Form you fight under. You have the  
ability to vanquish monsters."

Ami explained.

"I'm sorry I don't remember any of those things."

Usagi explained to them.

"This is worse than I thought. Usagi is experiencing more  
than the lost memories of Mamoru, but also she has lost  
everything that is related to him."

Ami spoke in a worried tone.

"Who is Mamoru? I don't know him."

Usagi told them.

"He's your boy friend Odango Atama."

Rei explained.

"Odango Atama?"

Usagi questioned.

"The Odango's are the balls of hair on your head. You have  
a pony tail coming down from each one."

Makoto explained. Usagi brought one of her ponytails in  
front where she can see them.

"How long have I had this hair style?"

Usagi asked.

"Most of your life I think."

Rei replied.

"Do you like your hairstyle Usagi?"

Minako asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

Usagi answered in a non enthusiastic voice.

"Luna, what technique did Usagi use on herself?"

Ami asked. Luna and Artemis started thinking on various  
Silver Crystal techniques. Artemis recalled one and he  
spoke.

"There's one very close to what Usagi did to herself. It's  
called 'Dance Around A Broken Heart.' It was meant for the  
user to use the Silver Crystal to cause the person who  
has a broken heart to remove the heart break from the  
affected person and a counter technique was applied  
so the affected person so they still have the memories,  
just not be affected by the heartbreak. But Usagi didn't  
apply the counter technique. And her using that technique  
has made her forget everything that revolves around Mamoru  
I suspect. Everyone, be prepared for changes in Usagi-Chan."

Artemis explained.

"Usagi, do you still know how to transform?"

Luna asked.

"Let's see... Moon Crystal Power, Make Up, right?"

Usagi replied.

"Oh, good, you know the words to transform, you just don't know  
what Sailor Moon is. Interesting."

Luna thought.

"We'll have to keep monitoring Usagi to see what other things  
she has forgotten. And we need to talk to Mamoru. He might  
be able to explain what Usagi did to herself."

Ami suggested.

"Right."

Makoto agreed.

"Is there any other technique that can be used to counter  
the technique that Usagi used on herself?"

Ami asked.

"I don't know as of yet. There may be a slim chance that  
all of Usagi's memories are just sealed away. It might  
take all of us to help her remember the memories she has  
lost."

Luna told everyone. 

"We will help her try to recover her memories. Usagi, I  
would like you to stay here for your safety, who knows  
what other side effects the Silver Crystal caused."

Ami told her.

"Okay, it looks like I have nothing major to do."

Usagi spoke in a serious tone. Could it be that  
Usagi lost her klutziness and her clumsy lifestyle?  
Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED....

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/04/2013

Dance Around A Broken Heart is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	3. Serious Odango Atama

DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART

Episode 03: SERIOUS ODANGO ATAMA  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note: Please comment and rate. More Interesting  
plots lie ahead.

*** 3 ***

Rei had called Mamoru and gave him an update of what  
happened to Usagi of what they found out when Usagi  
awoke. Rei invited Mamoru to come to the Hikawa Shrine  
and to see for himself what had happened to Usagi.

"So, she just sits there and not saying a word unless  
you ask her something?"

Mamoru asked. He was surprised that Usagi sat there  
and did absolutely nothing.

"She looks so serious in a dull sort of way."

Mamoru observed.

"We asked if she remembered you and she didn't  
know who you were."

Ami explained.

"I see."

Mamoru thought.

"There must have been some reason why she did it  
or she wouldn't have done that terrible deed."

Luna spoke in a sad tone. Then Mamoru remembered  
Usagi's words from earlier.

"If that is what you wish. So be it. But know this  
Mamoru, you might regret it one day...very well,  
may our paths never cross again."

Mamoru told everyone Usagi's words.

"So, I wonder how long Usagi had this planned?"

Ami thought.

"Everyone, I may be the blame of the situation  
that Usagi is in. See, for quite some time  
I had these reoccurring nightmares in where Usagi  
dies when she is near me caused by misfortune.  
See, everyone Usagi must had enough of the heartbreak  
and to get rid of all the hurtful memories I had caused.  
So, I was erased from her memory and her bubbly  
personality has vanished like it was entwined  
with my personality. I am so sorry I had put her  
through all this. I really am. Forgive me  
Usako."

Mamoru explained.

"That would explained what she did. But how do we  
restore her?"

Makoto thought.

"Mamoru, you might be the one that can bring Usagi  
out of it. Right now, she's nothing more than  
an empty shell. She seems to be a bit more serious  
about things it seems."

Luna suggested that he might be the key to undo  
what was done to Usagi. Rei looked at Usagi more  
closely.

"She just stands there. She doesn't interact with  
anyone unless we talk to her."

Ami thought.

"I wonder if she can use 'Moon Princess Halation'  
after she is transformed."

Minako asked.

"Let's find out. Usagi."

Rei spoke to Usagi.

"Yes?"

Usagi replied.

"Please come with me, I need you to help me with something."

Rei asked. Makoto and Minako helped Usagi out where an old  
tree was standing which was dead.

"Usagi, you say you still remember the words to transform  
right?"

Luna asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

Usagi replied.

"Then use your brooch and say 'Moon Crystal Power, Make Up'  
please?"

Luna asked.

"Okay. Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Usagi spoke as she grabbed her brooch and she transformed into  
Sailor Moon.

"Do you still know how to use the 'Moon Princess Halation' attack?"

Luna asked.

"I believe so."

Sailor Moon answered.

"Use your Cutie Moon Rod on that dead tree over there."

Rei spoke and showed Sailor Moon to where she could destroy  
the old dead tree.

"What tree? I only see an outline of something standing."

Sailor Moon asked. Since she couldn't see the tree at all  
except an outline.

"You can't see the tree?"

Makoto asked.

"No."

Sailor Moon spoke in a serious tone.

"Sailor Moon, let me look at your eyes."

Ami asked and she walked over to where Sailor Moon  
stood. Ami looked at her eyes.

"Sailor Moon's eyes are a solid blue! That's why she can't  
see right. Sailor Moon point your Cutie Moon Rod at the tree  
and Rei and Makoto will help you hold your rod so you can  
destroy that dead tree."

Ami told her. Sailor Moon pointed her rod and Rei and Makoto  
held the Cutie Moon Rod still so Sailor Moon could blast  
the old dead tree.

"Now Sailor Moon, say 'Moon Princess Halation!'"

Luna told her.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Sailor Moon yelled as the power came out of her rod and  
yellow crescent moons struck the dead tree and turned  
it to dust.

"Not bad Sailor Moon. Now re-transform by touching your  
brooch."

Luna instructed. Sailor Moon touched her brooch and  
re-transformed back into Usagi.

"So, she can still fight?"

Mamoru thought.

"It looks like it, but her vision is very impaired.  
We may have to help her for a while."

Ami told everyone.

The next day, Ami and Makoto helped Usagi get to school.  
Miss Haruna-Sensei was surprised that Usagi made it on time.

"Usagi, I am glad you made it on time."

Miss Haruna told her.

"Being late would not be good for me."

Usagi replied in a dull monotone. Haruna looked shocked.  
Haruna realized that Usagi looked different than normal.

"She's been through a personal ordeal."

Makoto explained.

"I see."

Haruna thought. Ami and Makoto knew there must be a way to  
get Usagi's memory back to normal. How long would her eyes be a  
solid blue. Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED....

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/07/2013

Dance Around A Broken Heart is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	4. Impaired Vision, Returning Memories

DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART

Episode 04: IMPAIRED VISION, RETURNING MEMORIES!  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note: Usagi's memory starts coming back in this  
chapter. There will be a total of 10 Chapters.  
Enjoy!

*** 04 ***

Usagi's vision was still cloudy. Usagi had used the  
Ginzuishou on herself to forget Mamoru all together.  
When she did that, some important qualities about  
Usagi-Chan vanished that day. Everyone missed the  
old Usagi-Chan. The current Usagi-Chan was too dull,  
serious, and boring. Luna and Artemis watched Usagi  
closely. Usagi never responded unless spoken to. This  
was not like the Usagi they had known. Rei stared at the  
Sacred Fire. Rei missed the smile used to beam from  
Usagi. A tear flowed from Rei's eyes. She wouldn't  
let the others see it. Usagi sat in the other room  
and stared at the wall. She just stared at the wall and   
not doing anything. Ami and Makoto couldn't stand it   
any longer.

"Usagi, we would like to take you somewhere special.  
Please come with us."

Ami asked.

"Okay."

Usagi simply replied in a dull tone. Usagi got up from  
where she was sitting and Ami and Makoto held on to  
Usagi because Usagi couldn't see good. Ami and Makoto  
took Usagi down to the Game Crown Arcade. Ami and Makoto  
took Usagi in and there by the counter was Motoki-San.  
He greeted them.

"Hello Ami, Mako-Chan, and Usagi-Chan! What brings you  
in here today?"

Motoki asked.

"We are here to re-jog Usagi's memory. Usagi has developed  
amnesia. We are here to get Usagi to remember the things  
she loved most."

Makoto replied. Motoki looked at Usagi. Then he spoke.

"She looks seriously dull, if you ask me."

Motoki observed.

"Yes, that's right. She won't respond unless you talk  
to her."

Ami explained.

"I see. Usagi-Chan, how are you feeling today?"

Motoki asked.

"Fine."

Usagi replied in a serious, but very dull monotone. Motoki  
was shocked.

"I see what you mean."

Motoki told Ami and Makoto.

"Anything we can do to re-jog her memory?"

Ami asked. Motoki thought. Then he had an idea. Then he  
led the girls to a table. Then Motoki prepared three  
Chocolate Milk Shakes and brought them to Ami, Makoto,  
and Usagi.

"Here. It's on the house! Enjoy!"

Motoki told them as he sat down with them.

"What's this?"

Usagi asked.

"It's a chocolate milkshake. You drink it. Use the  
straw that's in the glass."

Motoki told her. Usagi tried a bit of chocolate  
milkshake. Some of Usagi's memory surfaced in her  
mind. The memories flooded to her mind of all the  
times Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and ChibiUsa  
came to the Game Crown Arcade to have chocolate  
milkshakes. Usagi spoke.

"I used to come in here a lot and have this shake  
and play the Sailor V Video game. I can't play it  
now because of my eyesight."

Usagi remembered a bit, but none of the memories had  
Mamoru in them. Whatever happened to Usagi, the memories  
of Mamoru may have been sealed deep within Usagi.

"That’s right. You used to come in here with us and  
Mamoru included. You used to play the Sailor V video game  
but, you weren't very good at it."

Ami replied. Then a call came in on Ami's communicator.

"We have trouble. There's a droid at the market. We  
need Usagi and you guys to come and help us."

Rei spoke.

"Right, we'll be there."

Ami replied.

"Motoki thank you for the shakes."

Makoto told him. Then Ami and Makoto left  
with Usagi. They got to an alleyway. Ami spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, we need you to transform into Sailor Moon like  
you did earlier. Say 'Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!'  
Now please transform."

Ami told her. Usagi nodded.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried and she transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Good. Mercury Star Power! Make up!"

Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Jupiter Star Power! Make Up!"

Makoto cried and she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.   
Then Sailor Jupiter spoke to Sailor Moon.

"Usagi, climb on my back please. We are in a hurry. I  
can carry you and run quicker to where we need to go. So,  
please climb on my back."

Sailor Jupiter told her and Sailor Moon obeyed. Sailor  
Moon climbed on Sailor Jupiter's back.

"Usagi, this is the only way we can get to where we are  
going quickly. Your eyesight is nonexistent at the  
moment. We will travel a lot quicker with you on my  
back. Understand?"

Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yes. I understand."

Sailor Moon replied. Sailor Moon didn't care. Sailor Jupiter  
stood up and Her and Sailor Mercury ran as quickly as they  
could. Sailor Jupiter was very strong. This brought some  
memories of when Sailor Jupiter carried Sailor Moon before  
after it was discovered that Usagi was the Moon Princess.

"Am I the Moon Princess?"

Sailor Moon asked as those memories arose in her mind.  
Sailor Jupiter was surprised at Sailor Moon's question.

"Yes, Sailor Moon, you are. We are to make sure you  
stay safe. it's our duty as Sailor Senshi."

Sailor Jupiter told her.

"Sailor Senshi? What's that?"

Sailor Moon questioned her. Sailor Moon became highly  
inquisitive.

"Ami, Rei, Minako, you, and myself are soldiers who  
fight evil. Keep asking me questions, it might re-jog  
your memory Usagi."

Sailor Jupiter told her.

"Where are we going?"

Sailor Moon asked being curious.

"There's a droid at the market. We have to weaken it  
so you can defeat it."

Sailor Mercury replied.

"Can you guys defeat the droid?"

Sailor Moon questioned.

"No, we can only weaken it. You have the power to  
defeat it completely."

Sailor Jupiter explained. Then they arrived at the market.

"Sailor Moon, I am going to let you down right here. You sit  
there against that pole. When we are ready for you, I will  
come back to you, understand?"

Sailor Jupiter told Sailor Moon as Sailor Jupiter set her down  
by a pole and Sailor Moon sat there and waited.

"Good girl. I'll be back. I promise."

Sailor Jupiter told her as she and Mercury joined the others.

"How is she?"

Mars asked.

"Highly inquisitive, other than that she's fine."

Sailor Jupiter reported.

"I see. Burning Mandala!"

Sailor Mars replied and then made her attack and sending it  
at the droid.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sailor Mercury yelled as she sent a massive spray of water  
at the droid causing more damage. Sailor Moon couldn't  
see what was going on, but could hear the commotion. Hearing  
those noises brought distant memories back, but like before,  
no Mamoru or Tuxedo Kamen.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Sailor Venus yelled sending a chain of yellow hearts  
towards the enemy.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled sending a ball of electricity  
at the droid weakening it to the point to where Sailor  
Moon could destroy it. Mars and Jupiter came over  
and brought Sailor Moon to her feet.

"We need you now. We need you to destroy the droid.  
Do it like last time like with that dead tree. We will  
help you by being your eyes."

Mars told her. Sailor Moon's Cutie Moon Rod appeared.  
Sailor Moon held on to the Cutie Moon Rod. And Sailor  
Mars and Sailor Jupiter walked Sailor Moon a bit closer  
to the droid and pointed the Cutie Moon Rod at  
the droid.

"Now say 'Moon Princess Halation' to destroy the droid  
like you did with the dead tree."

Sailor Jupiter told her.

"I understand. Moon Princess Halation!"

Sailor Moon responded and called her attack sending  
yellow crescent moons destroying the droid and  
turning it to dust and bringing more memories back,  
but without Mamoru or Tuxedo Kamen.

"Good job Sailor Moon."

Sailor Mercury told her.

"I did good?"

Sailor Moon asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, Sailor Moon. You did very good."

Sailor Jupiter told her.

"Let's go back to the Hikawa Shrine. Our work is done for now."

Sailor Mars told everyone. Usagi's memories were returning, but  
without Mamoru or Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi had a long way to go before  
returning to normal. But the more she experienced the things she  
did before, the chances were good that the old Tsukino Usagi  
would return, but that meant the heartbreak would return as  
well. But was Usagi really ready for it? Find out next  
time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/12/2013

Dance Around A Broken Heart is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	5. Usagi-Chan's Klutz Attack!

DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART

Episode 05: USAGI-CHAN'S KLUTZ ATTACK!  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note: More memories of Usagi returns.

*** 05 ***

Over the last few days Usagi had recovered some of  
the memories that were buried deep within her own  
mind, but none of the memories of Mamoru nor  
Tuxedo Mask resurfaced. Ami came up with a conclusion.

"I know why the memories of Mamoru or Tuxedo Kamen  
aren't surfacing."

Ami suddenly announced.

"Why?"

Makoto answered.

"Usagi will have to see Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen in order  
for those memories to return. Mamoru, I suggest you  
take Usagi and do something with her. Right now, she does  
not know you. If you were to do something with her that  
she used to do with you, that might re-jog some of her  
memories. If you still truly love Usagi, do it for her,  
because right now her love for you is still sealed within  
herself. Maybe there may be some memories that might resurface.  
Beware Mamoru, that some bad memories may resurface and  
Usagi might react to you in a negative manner. Do you  
understand?"

Ami explained.

"I understand. I'll take my chances."

Mamoru told her.

"Good. To Usagi-Chan, she does not know you at  
all. If you do something to re-jog her memory.  
Most likely it won't be good. Just try to be  
considerate and compassionate to her. If she  
sees those qualities in you, there might be  
a chance she'll remember something good.  
Be careful not call her by her hairstyle,  
if she regains some of her memories, there  
might be a slight chance she'll remember what  
her hairstyle is. She might yell at you."

Ami instructed Mamoru. Mamoru turned towards  
Usagi. She sat in a chair staring at nothing.  
Mamoru came over to her. He extended his hand  
to her.

"May I have your hand please?"

He asked her in a kind voice. And in response  
she extended her hand like she had done it before.  
She stood up and looked at him. She couldn't see  
him well. All she saw was an outline of a man.

"Remember Mamoru, she can't see well, please hold  
on to her and be gentle to her. And don't let her  
fall."

Ami reminded him.

"I understand."

Mamoru answered.

"Usagi, please come with me. I'll take you somewhere  
special."

Mamoru told her.

"Where are you planning on taking me?"

She asked. She was more curious than being afraid.

"You'll find out."

Mamoru answered.

"Please make sure you keep her safe."

Ami told him.

"I will."

Mamoru agreed. Mamoru walked Usagi to a part of  
town. She asked him a question.

“What is your name?"

She asked.

"Mamoru Chiba."

He answers her.

"It means 'Earth Protector?"

Usagi asked again.

"Yes."

He answered once again.

"I see. Do you protect someone important to  
you?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, that's right. A pretty girl. But I can't enjoy  
that girl anymore."

Mamoru replied in a sad tone.

"What happened to this pretty girl that you speak of?"

Usagi asked. Suddenly inquisitive. Like she wanted to  
know. Mamoru thought carefully before answering. Then  
he spoke.

"She's no longer here. She's not feeling well. She lost  
her memory."

He told her as they continued walking.

"Is she important to you? Like a loved one?"

Usagi asked again. Usagi took great interest in  
'this girl' not realizing that Mamoru was  
referring to her.

"Yes. She is extremely important to me. She's  
the one I truly love, but I don't feel anything  
from her anymore."

He replied again. Somehow Usagi was affected  
by his words. Tears started to flow from her eyes  
silently. He noticed she was crying.

"Why are you crying Usagi?"

Mamoru asked.

"It's so sad."

Usagi replied. While tears continued to flow silently.

"Tears don't go well with you Usagi."

Mamoru spoke as he dried her tears. Her vision  
slightly had improved and saw a glimpse of the  
young man who dried her tears. Usagi remembered  
a phrase that came to her mind, 'tears don't suit  
you Odango Atama.' That term. She heard it before.  
Usagi didn't really know why, but she had figured out  
that Mamoru in someway was referring to her.

"Odango Atama, I am that girl you are talking about?"

Usagi asked as she stared at him. Mamoru was surprised  
that Usagi would piece together the pieces about  
the girl he described. She looked at him awaiting an answer.

"Please try not worry about that girl. Okay? She's still  
alive and she is safe. She's just going through a hard  
time."

Mamoru finally answered. Usagi slightly smiled.

"She's safe and she's still alive? She's going through  
a hard time?"

Usagi asked again.

"Yes, but I believe she will pull out of her slump.  
She'll be okay again. I promise. Shall we continue?"

He asked her by offering his hand again. And she  
accepted it. They continued down the street and  
Mamoru forgot to watch Usagi's steps carefully  
and Usagi tripped and fell to the ground. And  
wailed like she used to do. When she fell and cried.  
Her memories returned. She remembered all the times  
that she would slip and trip on the way to school.  
Her wailing didn't last long. Her tears returned to  
normal. Silent tears returned as she lay on the ground. Her  
knees throbbed in pain from the fall. Then Mamoru  
came and offered her his hand and spoke.

"Please, Usagi may I help you up?"

Mamoru asked. Her vision had returned a little more.  
She could see his face. her vision wasn't fully  
cleared up. But, she saw his face. He face looked  
so kind. His face told her that she had to trust him.  
She gave him her hand once more and he lifted her  
off from the ground.

"Let me look at your knees for a moment."

Mamoru told her, While he still held on to her.  
He looked at both knees and they were slightly  
scratched. Mamoru smiled.

"It's not serious Usagi, your knees are fine.  
They're just a few scratches. The pain should  
subside soon. You'll be fine."

Mamoru told her. Usagi looked at him. And she  
spoke.

"I am that girl that's in a slump?"

Usagi asked. She wanted to know the truth. She searched  
in his eyes for the truth. He thought carefully. He didn't  
want to hurt Usagi's feelings. He felt that Usagi may still  
be too sensitive if he said the wrong words. He finally  
spoke.

"Don't worry. That girl is safe, please trust me. Okay?"

He asked. She nodded. Mamoru thought some of her memories  
came back to the point where Usagi knew that Mamoru  
spoke of the girl he mentioned, that he was referring to  
her. He was surprised that her memory returned. But he  
felt that she remembered nothing of him. He finally  
got her to where he wanted to take her.

"We're here."

Mamoru told her.

"Where's here?"

Usagi asked.

"This is a 4-H exhibit. This place has all sorts of animals. I  
am sure you'll love the animals here."

Mamoru told her, He showed her the cows, the sheep, and the  
pigs. There were small and large pigs. Her vision returned  
to where she could see the animals and enjoy them. He  
saw her smile. It wasn't much of a smile, but he thought  
it may have been the memories that were returning to her.  
But eventually, the sad heartbroken memories would return  
and then Usagi would know about him and maybe remember him.  
Right now, she couldn't remember him. So, he knew that  
he was safe from any outbursts of sudden sorrow if she were  
to remember what happened. Right now, he wanted to show her  
that he still cared for her. Usagi was watching the animals more  
than paying any attention to Mamoru. Mamoru thought this  
was good, because Usagi wouldn't remember anything bad.  
He took her to where the rabbits were. She saw fluffy rabbits  
and smooth rabbits. She loved them. They were cute. Then it  
came to her. She spoke.

"My name is Usagi? That means rabbit. Why would someone  
name me after a furry animal?"

She asked inquisitively.

"I don't know. But, you're friends like your name. Don't you  
think that your friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako love  
you for who you are. Because you're Usagi. You light up  
their lives."

He explained.

"Me light up their lives?"

She asked as she stared at him expectantly.

"You're their hope. If your happy, then they are happy.  
You give them strength. Just be happy, okay?"

He told her. She nodded her head. And they continued on.  
Later, he returned her to the Hikawa Shrine. He talked  
to Ami and Luna privately.

"Well?"

Ami asked.

"Her memory returned even more and her vision is nearly  
back to normal. And somehow, Usagi knows that her memory  
has been tampered with. She also seems to know that  
something is wrong with her."

Mamoru explained.

"The Silver crystal's power must be wearing off now."

Luna added her thoughts.

"Then it won't be too long that Usagi will remember  
that I broke up with her. We must be careful to speak  
more privately now. Usagi is starting to remember  
things that are dear to her. We want it to go smoothly  
as possible. One day, the ice will break and Usagi  
will remember most of everything. Let's hope  
you guys that you can come up with a counter technique that  
will heal Usagi and return her to her normal self."

Mamoru added his thoughts.

"I agree. We must tread lightly."

Ami added her thoughts.

"She also seemed to be a bit emotional too."

Mamoru told them.

"Maybe she realized that something happened to her."

Luna thought. She missed the old Usagi.

"Usagi didn't seem to be the dull and boring Usagi.  
She seems to be very inquisitive and wanted to learn  
about everything. She even smiled a bit at the 4-H  
exhibit."

Mamoru reported. Ami and Luna smiled.

"Mamoru, she's healing slowly. Soon, Usagi will   
return and remember you. But, the sad memories  
is what she might remember first."

Luna commented about what she felt about Usagi.  
Usagi was healing slowly, but she was far from  
returning to normal. Soon, those sad memories  
would return. Everyone was hoping it would  
take longer. Will those memories return quickly  
or take longer? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/12/2013

Dance Around A Broken Heart is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	6. Kindness of Mamoru

DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART

Episode 06: KINDNESS OF MAMORU  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note:

*** 06 ***

Usagi's memory had slowly been returning to her. Right  
now, Usagi was asking more questions than any of the  
other Senshi had the answers to. Usagi wanted to know  
about herself. Finally Ami and Mamoru met separately at  
the Hikawa Shrine. Ami talked to Mamoru.

"Mamoru, please continue being with Usagi. Take her  
out. Let her have a good time. You need to help her  
remember things she loves and the things she hates.  
Please remember, there might be a chance her broken  
heart will return. If it does, you must comfort her."

Ami instructed knowing that one day those broken  
memories would return and Usagi would be hurt.

"I understand. Usagi is important to me. I'll do  
my best to comfort Usagi if it comes to it."

Mamoru resolved.

"Remember, Usagi is very fragile right now. If you do  
something wrong towards her, she might remember. And if  
she does, you'll have to try hard to comfort her.  
Remember, she is extremely fragile."

Ami reminded Mamoru.

"Okay, I'll remember all that you have said."

Mamoru told her. Mamoru walked over to where Usagi  
was sitting. Usagi sat near Rei and Makoto. Rei  
was talking about Usagi and to see how Usagi's  
memory progression was coming along. Usagi had become  
very inquisitive. Asking about almost everything from  
what the difference from all the Senshi and why Luna  
and Artemis being cats that can talk. Usagi wanted to  
learn. Usagi's clumsy and klutzy lifestyle was still  
sealed leaving a very pretty girl willing to learn almost  
about everything. Mamoru came over and greeted Usagi.

"Hello Usagi."

He greeted her.

"Hello. It's you again. What's your name again?"

Usagi asked.

"Mamoru."

He replied.

"Oh, I see."

Usagi answered.

"May I take you some where Usagi?"

Mamoru asked.

"Where are you going?"

Usagi asked being a bit curious.

"I don't know yet. Something will come to mind."

Mamoru answered. He wasn't sure where he was taking her. But  
he wanted to take her somewhere nice. He offered his hand for  
her to place hers on. She accepted very easily. There was  
something about him that made her want to trust him. He took  
her from the shrine. He walked her to his car and he opened  
the passenger side of his car and she got in and he buckled her  
up. Then he closed her door and got to the driver's side of the  
car and got in and buckled up. He put the key into the ignition  
and started the car. Then he drove across town. He decided to  
take her to a large aquarium where lots of aquatic fish were.  
He parked the car and got out and opened the passenger side and  
unbuckled Usagi and asked for her hand. She gave him her hand.  
He took her inside. She was amazed about all the aquatic life that  
she saw.

"So pretty."

Usagi spoke as her eyes got great big at seeing all the fish and  
other wild life that swam in the waters.

"Look here. This is an octopus."

Mamoru showed her.

"Amazing. It looks happy. Do you think all life should be happy?"

Usagi asked being curious.

"Absolutely."

Mamoru replied.

"Am I happy?"

Usagi asked.

"You are the one who should know."

Mamoru told her.

"I guess I am happy."

Usagi replied in a way that she wasn't sure.

"You look happy to me."

Mamoru told her. Usagi thought of the girl that was  
in a slump that Mamoru had told her about. She spoke.

"What about the girl that you said was in a slump and  
not doing very well. Is she happy?"

Usagi asked. Usagi had become curious about that girl.  
Mamoru thought carefully before answering.

"She has been through a rough time. She's trying to  
be happy, but she learning some important things that  
will brighten her and will eventually make her happy."

Mamoru told her.

"I see. So, she's not feeling very well still?"

Usagi asked. Usagi was so interested in 'this girl' Usagi  
had no idea Mamoru was talking about her.

"Yes, the girl is still recovering. Soon, she'll be back  
to normal very soon."

Mamoru tried to reassure Usagi.

"Rei and Makoto talked to me about the difference between beautiful  
and handsome. They told me girls are to be beautiful and guys are  
to be handsome. Do you think I am beautiful?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, you are beautiful. Girls are beautiful. Beauty also is  
more than the girl's appearance. A girl's pure heart is what  
truly makes her beautiful. Her acts of kindness is what others  
will see her as a beautiful person."

Mamoru told her.

"I see. This girl, you love her a lot don't you. You think she  
is very beautiful, don't you?"

Usagi asked being very curious. Usagi spoke again.

"Then if you think highly of this girl, shouldn't you be helping  
her and being by her side?"

Usagi asked.

"I am and I have. You are important at the moment. You see, she cares  
more about others than herself. She would have wanted me to help you."

Mamoru told her and he smiled.

"She values other people more than herself, even if she is in a slump?"

Usagi questioned.

"She would rather sacrifice herself for the sake of others."

Mamoru explained.

"She must be special to you?"

Usagi questioned again.

"Yes, she is. She's a very bright girl."

Mamoru told her.

"Am I special?"

Usagi asked with a tear in her eye. She felt bad for the girl that was in that  
slump. She would sacrifice everything for her? More tears fell as she thought  
about the girl that was in a slump and then she related the girls problems with  
her own. Mamoru saw this. He noticed how much Usagi was touched about the words  
that he described about Usagi, but Usagi had this feeling that it was her that  
was in the slump.

"It's me isn't it? I have never seen this girl you speak of. But, every time you   
talk about that girl, I become so sad like it has something to do with me."

Usagi spoke in a sad soft voice.

"Don't cry. Don't worry. She's in good hands. I am taking good care of  
her. Have no fear. Okay?"

Mamoru told her as he wiped her tears. Her memory hadn't improved but she  
felt that she was connected to the girl that Mamoru spoke of. She didn't  
know why she felt so strongly about that girl.

"Do you care about people?"

Usagi asked.

"I care a lot about people. Helping people feel better about themselves  
is important to me. I want to help you too."

Mamoru explained.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Usagi asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

Mamoru replied.

"I would make me happy if you helped that girl you speak of. That would  
please me to know that she is being helped by a kind man like you."

Usagi asked. Mamoru was surprised that she would ask him to look after  
herself although Usagi hadn't fully connected the dots that the girl  
Mamoru spoke of was Usagi herself. Every time he mentioned 'that girl',  
Usagi felt sorry for the girl. There was something broken about the  
girl that Mamoru spoke of. But would Usagi finally put two and two  
together and remember those broken memories. Mamoru was hoping that  
Usagi would remember good memories for awhile. But he knew the  
silence of those broken memories would return flooding inside Usagi  
and Usagi would feel broken all over again.

"Are you hungry Usagi?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes."

Usagi replied.

"I know of a good place. Do you like pizza?"

Mamoru asked.

"I think I have had it before."

Usagi answered.

"I know of this good pizza parlor. They have good pizza. Come, I'll  
take you."

Mamoru told her. He escorted her to his car. And he drove her  
to the pizza parlor. They went inside and sat down.

A waiter came to help them.

"Would you like to have a menu?"

He asked them.

"Yes please."

Mamoru replied. Mamoru received a menu. He thought that a Canadian  
bacon pineapple pizza would be good. It would be tasty.

"Have you had Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza before?"

Mamoru asked.

"I think so. Is it good?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes it is."

Mamoru answered her. The waiter returned.

"What will you order?"

The waiter asked.

"A medium Canadian Bacon pineapple pizza."

Mamoru answered the waiter.

"And to drink?"

He asked.

"Two sodas."

Mamoru answered.

"Alright."

The waiter answered. And the waiter went into the kitchen.  
Mamoru looked at Usagi. He had the feeling like she wanted  
to remember about herself, but didn't know how to do it.  
Usagi spoke again.

"You like taking that girl you speak of, you like making her  
feel special by taking her to places like this?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, she loved going out."

Mamoru answered. Usagi smiled a bit and didn't question anymore.  
After about fifteen minutes, the waiter brought the sodas and then  
the pizza with a couple of plates. Mamoru gave a couple of slices  
to Usagi and then he took a couple of slices. Afterward, Mamoru  
drove Usagi back to the shrine. He took her inside to where Rei was  
and Mamoru went to Ami and talked to her privately.

"well?"

She asked.

"Usagi must feel somehow that her memory has been tampered with, but Usagi doesn't realize   
that she was the one who did it. Every time I indirectly told Usagi about herself. She felt   
so remorseful like she knew that a part of her is gone."

Mamoru answered.

"I see. It won't too long now until the ice breaks and Usagi will  
remember everything. Mamoru, be careful. You're now walking on  
egg shells Mamoru. Anything you do might cause her to remember her  
hidden memories. Make sure you never use a red rose in front of  
Usagi. Rei said, that it could be the item that causes her to remember.  
She doesn't know why. Rei feels like it is a hunch."

Ami explained.

"I understand. I'll be careful."

Mamoru told her. Usagi's broken memories couldn't stay hidden  
forever. The day of those sad memories breaking through was  
drawing near.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/19/2013

Dance Around A Broken Heart is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	7. Tuxedo Kamen To The Rescue!

DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART

Episode 07: TUXEDO KAMEN TO THE RESCUE  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note:

*** 07 ***

Usagi had been asking lots of questions about a lot of  
things and her memory was returning to her. But what the  
Senshi wanted to know was how soon the broken memories of  
Usagi would return to her. The others were not sure. Mamoru  
had taken Usagi out to help her enjoy herself, so the  
others could talk freely.

"Usagi is recovering more of her memory. She seems to  
be very interested when she talks about the girl that  
Mamoru keeps mentioning. Every time, Usagi becomes so  
remorseful like Usagi is mourning because Usagi feels  
the girl that Mamoru mentions somehow, is connected  
to her and Usagi knows somehow her memory has been tampered  
with, but what Usagi still doesn't know is that she's  
the one that did it."

Ami explained.

"We can't blame Usagi now. What she did is now past. We got  
to help her through the weeping process. It's coming girls.  
I don't how quickly Usagi-Chan will remember those broken  
memories, but we must be there to comfort her. Her broken  
memories has been suppressed for awhile and we got to be  
there to help through it. She's not going to understand it.  
Let's help Usagi return to normal. Okay girls?"

Luna instructed. Ami and the other girls nodded. Elsewhere  
Mamoru took Usagi again out to help her recover more of her  
memory. Mamoru took Usagi to the Crown Game Arcade. Maybe going  
there will help Usagi remember again. Once there they sat  
in the cafe that connected to the arcade. Unazuki, Motoki's  
younger sister came to the table and spoke.

"Hello Mamoru and hello Usagi! Glad to see you here!"

Unazuki greeted them. Mamoru got up and spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, I'll be right here. Stay here okay?"

Mamoru told her. Usagi nodded her head. Mamoru walked  
with Unazuki to where Usagi couldn't hear him.

"Unazuki, has your brother told you about Usagi?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes, she has amnesia, right?"

Unazuki asked.

"That's is correct. I just wanted you to be careful  
around Usagi. She is highly inquisitive and wants  
to know about things. I better go back before she  
runs off."

Mamoru told her and Mamoru returned to where Usagi  
was sitting.

"Good girl, Usagi. You're still here."

Mamoru praised her.

"Umm... your name again?"

Usagi asked.

"Mamoru."

He told her.

"Mamoru, I am sorry I can't seem to remember your name,  
I have a question for you."

Usagi spoke to him.

"Sure, go ahead."

"That girl you keep talking about... was this one of her favorite  
places?"

Usagi asked. She was very interested in the girl that Mamoru  
always talked about.

"Yes, she loved it here. But, she is unable to enjoy it here."

Mamoru replied.

"I see. So, she's still in a slump? Is she still suffering?"

Usagi asked. Mamoru thought carefully before answering.

"She's okay, Usagi. Trust me, she is. She still hasn't fully  
recovered yet. I am taking good care of her too."

Mamoru tried to reassure Usagi. But, like before, Usagi felt  
very remorseful about the girl. Tears flowed from her eyes  
again.

"I feel it, that girl you speak of, she's hurting. I don't  
know how I know, but she's hurting and she is ready to burst!”

Usagi replied as the tears flowed from her eyes. Mamoru brought  
out a handkerchief and dried her tears and spoke.

"Don't worry Usagi, I told you she's in good hands. Please  
don't cry anymore. I know you care about her, don't you?  
She in good hands."

Mamoru reassured her. He dried her tears. He wanted her to be  
happy. He knew Usagi was about to crack. He felt that Usagi  
was definitely confused. Usagi didn't understand why she felt  
so strongly about the girl that Mamoru had discussed, but every time  
he tried to reassure Usagi that the girl was in good hands, the more  
Usagi mourned for the girl knowing there was something dreadfully  
wrong with the girl. Mamoru took Usagi back to the Hikawa Shrine and  
secretly talked with Ami.

"She's about to crack Ami."

Mamoru reported.

"She knows something is wrong with her, but she doesn't understand."

Ami analyzed the situation about Usagi.

"She has a mind of a small child. Her important memories are still  
sealed away, she is only experiencing a fraction of them.

Mamoru told Ami.

"I agree, she does not understand. Maybe her mind is affected somehow."

Ami thought.

"Anyway, Usagi will crack and soon and she is not going to understand  
the heartbreak she feels. I really worry for her."

Mamoru spoke. He was concerned for Usagi's well being. There was another  
droid attack. The Sailor Senshi went where the monster was. They had  
Sailor Moon sit while they fought the monster, the monster was so  
quick for them and the droid sent vines and tied up Sailor Moon and  
the droid started to take her energy and then a Red Rose hit the vines  
that held Sailor Moon and freed her and the Red Rose hit the ground.  
Sailor Moon fell to the ground. She saw the rose. The Red Rose. A flood  
of violent memories returned. Memories of terrible heartbreak. Sailor  
Moon broke down in tears.

"Why me? Why do I feel such remorse for the girl that is hurt and why  
do I feel her pain? I don't understand! Such terrible heartbreak!  
That girl was rejected and tossed aside... but why do I feel her pain!?"

Sailor Moon yelled as the memories returned. Tuxedo Kamen came to her  
and held her gently in his arms. He spoke.

"Don't worry, she's safe. She's always been safe. Don't hold back  
the hurt. Please let it escape. That girl is in good hands right  
now... that girl is you Usagi. I will comfort you. Please don't  
hold it back. Usako, please let go of the hurt. Let it out."

Tuxedo Kamen told her. Sailor Moon collapsed in his arms and wept.  
She was confused and didn't understand. She had to trust him. Her  
mind was in utter chaos.

"Burning Mandala!"

Sailor Mars yelled as she sent a huge fire ball at the youma.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter spoke as she hurled a ball of electricity at  
the youma destroying it. Tuxedo Kamen continued to hold Sailor  
Moon in his arms while comforted her. Her broken heart had returned  
as predicted. The Senshi knew that the next stage had arrived  
for Usagi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/20/2013

Dance Around A Broken Heart is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	8. Broken Memories, The Sad Memories!

DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART

Episode 08: BROKEN MEMORIES, THE SAD MEMORIES!  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note:

*** 08 ***

Tuxedo Kamen had rescued Sailor Moon. However, He never  
thought about the fact that when he transformed into  
Tuxedo Kamen and sent his rose to free Sailor Moon, he  
forgot that the Red Rose was the key item of freeing the  
memories of her broken heart. Sailor Moon saw the rose  
and her sad memories returned. Memories of being rejected. The  
feeling of no one caring for her and loving her. The  
memories weren't clear, but they were sharp enough to  
cause emotional pain. Sailor Moon was still in Tuxedo  
Kamen's arms. She wept bitterly. She could not understand  
why she was feeling so much emotional pain. She didn't  
know what the emotional pain was. Her mind was like that  
of a child. The tears flowed like rivers. She didn't  
speak at all. She just wept. Tuxedo Kamen spoke to her.

"Usako, please forgive me for causing you so much pain, please  
you need to cry. Cry like a fool you used to be! Crying is  
the way to release all that pain that has been suppressing  
for so long! Sailor Moon, you must cry! Release all your  
hurt!"

Tuxedo Kamen ordered her. She was shielded in his arms.  
She somehow responded to his embracing her and she wrapped  
her arms around his body in response as she needed protection.  
Fear shone in her eyes. Pain filled her heart. She never  
felt so much pain in her life. The Senshi was fighting back  
the tears. Luna told them that is was bound to happen soon.  
They weren't expecting it to be this soon. She spoke again.

"I am scared... I am afraid..."

She trailed off as the tears kept flowing from her eyes.  
He understood. He spoke to her in a soft comforting voice.

"I am know you're afraid. I told you that you were in good  
hands and that I would take care of you. Don't you remember?"

He asked her.

"Yes, I remember you telling me that. I am the one you love  
the most?"

Sailor Moon asked in a curious but sad tone.

"Yes, Usako. I love you above all others, but I am the cause  
of your emotional pain. If I hadn't broken up with you, you  
wouldn't feel so bad like you are right now. But that is passed.  
Please Usako, you must find in your heart to forgive me for  
breaking up with you and causing you this heart break. Usako,  
forgiving me will help you heal faster. Please forgive me."

Tuxedo Kamen asked her. It was almost like he was begging  
her to forgive him.

"I don't know why, but I don't have the heart to hate you  
for what you did. I forgive you. Something in my heart  
tells me to forgive. I forgive you, but I still feel  
this overwhelming fear."

Sailor Moon replied. The tears flowed like the moonlight.  
She was able to speak despite all her crying.

"I know you are scared. Thank you for forgiving me. I don't  
think you truly hate anyone. Just release all your hurt  
and your anguish. Let those tears go. Right now, you need  
to do a lot of crying. You'll feel better soon. I promise."

Tuxedo Kamen told her.

"Then why do I feel like a part of me feels like it's  
not being loved?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"That's your broken heart. The memories you had suppressed for  
so long. You're no longer alone. You are loved by a lot of  
people who are worried about you. I love you most of all!"

Tuxedo Kamen told her.

"Am I important to everyone? Is that why you came and freed me?"

Sailor Moon asked. She was still crying, but it did ease a bit.

"You are extremely important to everyone here. I am sworn to  
protect you most of all. The Red Rose, I didn't mean for you  
to be hurt by seeing that rose Usako, but it was the only way  
for me to free you. Please keep crying. You must release all  
that pain you kept inside. Let it out!"

Tuxedo Kamen explained to her.

"A red rose? Is it a symbol or something?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes a very important symbol. It is the symbol that I love you  
and only you. You are my Odango Atama, a very beautiful and  
special girl!"

Tuxedo Kamen told her. She looked at him expectantly. She spoke  
again.

"A beautiful girl? Odango Atama? Me special? I've heard that  
before... so I am loved by you most of all?"

Sailor Moon asked. She looked up at him. Her tears flowed  
silently but still in a rapid pace.

"That's right. I have to be there when you need me most."

Tuxedo Kamen answered her.

"Just like right now? What do you like best about me then?"

Sailor Moon asked again being inquisitive. Tuxedo Kamen  
thought for a moment and spoke.

"Your hair is very attractive to me. Ever since I first known  
you, there was something special about you that told me you  
were extremely special."

Tuxedo Kamen explained again.

"That's what I've been feeling when I was with you, when you  
took me places. I felt the warmth of your love for me, that's what  
I felt."

Sailor Moon answered.

"I am glad Usako. Please keep crying, don't stop. You must let it  
all out."

Tuxedo Kamen told her. Sailor Moon didn't speak anymore. She continued  
to cry silently as she embraced him. Time passed and Sailor Moon  
wasn't crying like she once was. Then Queen Serenity appeared in the sky  
and came close to where Sailor Moon was.

"My daughter, please listen now to my words. You are in critical condition.  
You performed a technique on yourself that shouldn't have been done.  
The technique you used was a technique meant for others and not for  
yourself. When you used the Silver Crystal to forget the man you loved,  
part of you was erased as well. Please princess, remember that day, remember  
what you did. Remember those who risked everything for you to keep you safe."

Queen Serenity told Sailor Moon then Sailor Moon was transformed into  
Princess Serenity. Then Queen Serenity spoke again.

"Remember Serenity, what you did on that day. Your prince had a bad dream  
where you were struck by misfortune, in doing so, Endymion had to protect  
you. So he broke up with you to save your life. in doing so, in your sorrow,  
you asked the Silver Crystal to cause you to forget all about your true  
love. In doing that, not only your memory of him was sealed but also your  
personality got sealed leaving you as an empty shell. But, your willingness  
to learn about things important to you has recovered some of your memories,  
but the counter technique must be done on you soon before its too late.  
Just like you asked the Silver Crystal to forget your true love, the same  
way the counter technique 'Dance Around A Happy Heart' can restore your  
memory and the memory of your love to you. You must be willing to go through  
it. The counter technique will place you in a trance and then you will fall  
unconscious once again while the Silver Crystal heals you. Then when the  
Silver Crystal is done, you must be awakened by the prince you love and  
you will be healed. Time is running out Serenity! Everyone, help the princess  
restore her memory. Farewell."

Queen Serenity spoke and vanished. Princess Serenity re-transformed back into  
Sailor Moon and then Sailor Moon re-transformed back into Usagi. Usagi looked  
up at Tuxedo Kamen. She felt bad for what she did to herself.

"You mustn't feel bad for what you did Usako. Please continue to shed  
those tears. Your pain must escape!"

Tuxedo Kamen told her. Usagi wrapped her arms around Tuxedo Kamen. Silent  
tears flowed from her tear soaked eyes. She thought about what she did.  
She still could not remember his name although she regained lots of  
memories, but the memory of Mamoru did not return. The only way now  
for her to remember his name now was 'Dance Around A Happy Heart.'

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/20/2013

Dance Around A Broken Heart is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	9. Dance Around A Happy Heart

DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART

Episode 09: DANCE AROUND A HAPPY HEART  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note:

*** 09 ***

The broken memories returned to Usagi as predicted. As Rei  
predicted, Tuxedo Kamen's red rose triggered Usagi's broken  
heart to return to her. Usagi was in the arms of Tuxedo  
Kamen. Usagi was told that she had to let go of all her heart  
break that she had suppressed. Usagi kept crying as Tuxedo  
Kamen told her. Queen Serenity had appeared and told what Usagi  
actually did. After Queen Serenity left. Another surge of  
painful memories of being rejected surfaced and Usagi  
cried as she did before. Tuxedo Kamen comforted her and spoke  
to her.

"Let it out Usako! Please cry. You have to cry!"

He told her. She shielded herself in his embrace. As before  
she felt the emotional pain.

"It hurts, it hurts... the pain..."

Usagi spoke as the tears continued to flow from her eyes.  
Tuxedo Kamen touched Usagi's hair gently and spoke again.

"It's okay Usako. I know you're hurting right now, you're,  
healing. You're letting it out."

Tuxedo Kamen praised her.

"That girl, is she okay? Is she safe? Is she still in a slump?"

Usagi asked. Tuxedo Kamen was surprised. He thought for  
a moment and then he spoke.

"Don't worry, okay? She's safe. She's going through a hard time.  
But, she will get better, I promise. Okay?"

Tuxedo Kamen tried to reassure her. Usagi looked up again  
with fear in her eyes. Tears continued to flow. She spoke again.

"Are you sure she is safe? She not injured is she? How hard of  
a time is she going through?"

Usagi asked as she wasn't sure. He spoke again.

"She's safe and not injured. She having a very difficult time.  
The broken heart she is feeling will help her to feel better  
real soon. So please don't worry about her. She is in good hands. I  
promise you that."

Tuxedo Kamen spoke in a gentle manner. Usagi looked up  
at him not being totally convinced that other girl Mamoru had  
told her about was really okay.

"A broken heart? A difficult time? Are you helping her too?"

Usagi asked, she was concerned about that other girl.  
Usagi's tears kept flowing as she continued experiencing  
the heartbreak that came flooding back to her. Mamoru knew  
Usagi didn't understand what she was feeling and was asking  
questions that made her worry more. He stroked her hair again  
softly trying to comfort her.

"Yes, she has a broken heart. She's going through a tough time  
and is being loved and cared for and she's not alone. I am helping  
her too. So please don't worry, okay? I know you are worried about  
her. But please know that she is in good hands right now and safe  
right now."

Tuxedo Kamen continued to try reassure Usagi that other girl was  
okay. Sailor Mercury scanned Usagi secretly and found out that  
Usagi still had lots of suppressed memories of heartbreak still  
sealed and thought maybe that was why Usagi was asking those  
strange questions about herself. Usagi wanted to make sure that  
other girl was safe and wouldn't get hurt. She spoke again.

"Is this girl happy you're helping her? Does she know that you're  
there helping her? Is she concerned about me as I am concerned about  
her?"

Usagi asked. Usagi still felt afraid. Her broken heart felt like someone  
had pierced her heart. Usagi's mind was racing. Her mind was that of a  
very small child and regressing and becoming worse as they spoke. Mercury  
saw this too in her scans. Usagi was confused and afraid and didn't understand  
what was happening to her. Mamoru spoke again.

"Yes, I am sure that girl is grateful of the help I've given her. Yes, I believe  
she is also concerned for you. Now please don't worry, I am taking good care  
of her. She is safe. She's just having a difficult time."

Tuxedo Kamen tried to comfort Usagi. Usagi spoke again.

"I am glad you're helping her too... I am so tired... I can't stay awake... Are  
you sure... she is safe...?"

Usagi asked as fatigue from her crying jag became too much for her and she  
fainted. He stroked her hair again.

"Don't worry Usako, yes you are safe and you are in good hands. Now rest Usako.  
You wore yourself out. Take you rest. You need it."

Tuxedo Kamen told her as he re-transformed back to Mamoru. Mercury came up to Mamoru.

"Mercury, anything you came up with during my conversation with Usagi? Do you understand  
what she was asking me?"

Mamoru asked. Mercury looked like she had an answer of some kind.

"I believe she is talking about her subconscious. And she has related it to what you first told her.   
She is referring it to what you called 'the other girl.' She still got deep suppressed memories that   
hasn't been freed yet. That is what she is experiencing. Her mind is steadily regressing backwards.   
Her mind has become that of a small child of maybe around the age of four or five and it is regressing.   
We need to apply that technique to safe her life."

Mercury explained.

"I see. Maybe we should return to the Hikawa Shrine and watch over Usagi until she  
wakes up."

Mamoru suggested.

"Yeah that would be wise."

Mercury agreed. The Senshi left and Mamoru carried Usagi in his arms. They arrived at the Hikawa Shrine   
and Mamoru placed her in the bed in the guestroom. For about a couple of hours Usagi slept and then she   
started to awake slowly. She looked around the room. She saw Mamoru again.

"You're that guy that was with me and said that you would keep the other girl safe. Is she safe?   
Is she okay?"

Usagi asked. Mamoru sat by the bedside and tried to comfort Usagi.

"Yes, Usako. It's me. The girl is safe. No harm has come to her. Be happy that she's safe.   
No harm has come to her. Don't worry. Okay?"

Mamoru consoled Usagi as he stroked her long hair.

"Where is she? Is she still in a slump? Is she still having a hard time?"

She asked.

"She's in this room and safe. No harm has come to her. She's still in a slump. She's   
still having a very difficult time. Now, please don't worry."

He told her and trying his best to comfort a girl who didn't understand that was happening   
to her. Her fears and tears continued like earlier. The more he tried to reassure her that   
the other girl was okay, the more she questioned him.

"Is she in this room? I'd like to see her. I want to help save her. She's going to burst if   
I don't save her!"

Usagi asked. She knew that she was in worse off shape then she was earlier. More suppressed memories   
would come flooding out unless there was a way to prevent it from happening.

"Please don't worry Usako. We will save her. She's safe."

Mamoru told her.

"I think it might be best if you show Usagi to a mirror to calm her fears. It might  
be what she has been asking."

Ami explained.

"Usako, do you want to see that girl and save her?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes, please. I got to save her! She's in danger! I know it! Help me to save her!"

She pleaded. Mamoru helped Usagi off the bed and took her to the mirror. He showed  
her own image to her.

"See, Usagi. There's 'the other girl,' the other girl is you. Have no fear. You are  
in good hands."

Mamoru showed her. She turned to him and spoke.

"I am so scared! I don't want to die! I got to save her! I got to save her!"

Usagi cried as her tears flowed again and her yellow crescent moon shone on her  
forehead and a bright yellow light began to cover her body and it got brighter  
and more intense and then the light powered down and faded and was gone. Usagi spoke again.

"I just wanted to save her..."

Usagi cried once more and then fainting and collapsing into Mamoru's arms.

"What just happened?"

Mamoru asked.

"She used her soldier's power to expel the rest of those suppressed memories of the  
break heart that she was experiencing. Also her age regression as stopped as well."

Ami explained.

"I see."

Mamoru replied as he laid Usagi back in the bed. The poor girl used up her strength once again,   
but at the same time, what Usagi was experiencing had vanished in a flash. About an hour later,   
Usagi woke up once more. Mamoru sat near her.

"Usako, are you okay?"

He asked. Usagi thought of the other girl again. But she didn't seem to be as worried as before. She spoke.

"Is the other girl okay? Is she safe?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, she's safe. No harm came to her. You saved her. Don't worry anymore. The girl  
is now safe, okay?"

Mamoru consoled Usagi. Usagi smiled and spoke.

"I am glad I could save her. I am very glad."

Usagi replied as she smiled.

"How are we going to apply the counter technique to Usagi?"

Rei asked. Queen Serenity appeared again.

"The Princess must recite these words and speak them. Once she has spoken them, she will fall under the   
power of the Ginzuishou and the Ginzuishou will heal her. And once the Ginzuishou is done healing her, the   
brooch compact will close up and that will be a sign to you that the counter technique has been completed.   
Now the princess must say, 'Moon Crystal Power! Cause me to remember everything of Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Kamen,   
Prince Endymion, and the Moonlight Knight. Please restore him to my memory!' And the counter technique will   
begin once she recites that."

Queen Serenity instructed.

"Usagi, you need to recite what Queen Serenity told us. Only you can recite it."

Rei told her.

"I won't hurt will it?"

Usagi asked.

"No. Usako. It will heal you and restore you and it will bring you and that other girl out of that slump I told you about."

Mamoru encouraged her.

"Okay I'll do it. Wish me luck."

Usagi replied. Then Queen Serenity spoke again.

"Mamoru, you must kiss the princess once the Ginzuishou has completed its task and  
the brooch is closed up. Then the princess will awaken again."

Queen Serenity instructed and Usagi spoke up and spoke the following words:

"Moon Crystal Power! Cause me to remember everything of Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Kamen,  
Prince Endymion, and the Moonlight Knight. Please restore him to my memory!"

Usagi spoke as she held her brooch open. The brooch powered up and a gentle white  
light covered Usagi. It flashed a bright white gentle light over Usagi. Then the  
white light vanished and Usagi fell into a trance on the bed with arms spread out  
with the brooch still open and right beside her. The brooch continued to work. Then  
after a bit, Usagi fainted and fell asleep and the brooch worked through out the night healing Usagi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/21/2013

Dance Around A Broken Heart is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


	10. True Love Awakens! Usagi Healed!

DANCE AROUND A BROKEN HEART

Episode 10: TRUE LOVE AWAKENS! USAGI HEALED!  
By: The Crystal Knight  
E-mail: eccadairius at clear dot net  
Rated: PG-13 (Rated T)  
website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

Note:

*** 10 ***

The brooch was still open. It was healing Usagi as she slept. The Senshi was  
glad that their friend was now being healed. The Senshi rested in the room only  
leaving Mamoru awake to await the completion of 'Dance Around A Happy Heart.'  
He waited hours and he watched as the Silver Crystal continued to heal a girl  
that was so frightened over what had happened to her. Then finally, the Silver  
Crystal completed its task and the brooch closed up. Mamoru knew that the Silver  
Crystal was done with its job. He woke up everyone else first. 'I am sure they  
wanted to talk her once she was awake.' Mamoru thought to himself. Mamoru went   
over to where Usagi was sleeping. He reached down and kissed her gently on the lips.   
She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and he looked at her. He removed his   
lips from her and she wondered what was going on.

"What's going on and who are you looking at?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"We are looking at you silly!"

Rei replied as she squealed. Usagi saw Mamoru and spoke.

"Mamo-Chan, it wasn't a dream, was it? I experienced a lot of sad things?"

Usagi asked.

"No, Usako. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Are you okay my Odango Atama?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. Thank you for comforting me when I needed it.  
I was really scared."

Usagi thanked him. Queen Serenity spoke to Usagi.

"Princess, please make sure you don't try to erase your memory. If you are  
going through a hard time, please try to work it out. This time you were  
lucky that you were healed before it was too late. Everyone, make sure  
you keep Usagi safe and make sure the Ginzuishou has a chance to recharge.  
You have your princess back. Farewell."

Queen Serenity spoke and vanished.

"Usako, I am glad I was able to help you when you needed it. I am sorry  
I put you though all that pain. Please make sure you don't try to erase  
any of your memories again, okay? I can't stand to lose you again. Promise  
me Usako. Promise."

Mamoru spoke to her again.

"I promise. I learned a lesson, you don't tamper with your own memory."

Usagi promised. Mamoru smiled and asked for her hand. She accepted. And he  
pulled her up from the bed.

"What do you want to do this morning?"

He asked her. She thought for a moment. Then she spoke.

"I don't know yet. Let's just go out and something will come to us."

Usagi answered him. So, Mamoru and Usagi left the Hikawa Shrine and he drove  
to the Game Crown Arcade. They went inside. And there was Motoki. He greeted  
them.

"Hello Mamoru and Usagi-Chan! Usagi-Chan, has your memory returned?"

Motoki asked.

"Yeah. I had some sense knocked into me!"

Usagi replied as she jumped and squealed for joy.

"That's the Usagi-Chan I remember!"

Motoki responded in a happy tone. Usagi looked and saw the Sailor V video game.

"Want to play the Sailor V video game?"

Motoki asked. Usagi thought for a moment.

"I can come back any time and play it. Right now I want to be with Mamo-Chan."

Usagi answered and looked up at Mamoru and smiled as she held on to his arm.  
Mamoru and Usagi sat at a booth in the cafe and Unazuki waited on them.

"Usagi-Chan, you look like you're back to normal!"

Unazuki spoke to Usagi.

"Yep I am sure am thanks to Mamo-Chan and my friends."

Usagi smiled.

"Good, what can I get you two?"

Unazuki asked.

"Black coffee for me. I know what Usako wants right?"

Mamoru asked. Usagi giggled and spoke.

"Yep! A chocolate shake! I got to keep my energy up!"

Usagi replied.

"Okay. I'll get those for you."

Unazuki spoke and got the items they ordered.

"Usako, it's good to have you back. I missed you."

Mamoru told her as he held her hand.

"I missed being my old self. Sometimes I know I will  
have hardships and I will have to face them head on."

Usagi replied in a somber tone.

"And I will help you get through those hardships, okay? That  
way you are not alone to endure hardships."

Mamoru resolved to help her out. Unazuki came back with  
Usagi's chocolate milkshake and Mamoru's black coffee.  
Later on, they went to Azabu park and sat on a bench.

"Mamoru thank you for helping me in my time of crisis. I  
know I will never be alone to endure such hardships again.  
Please forgive me for erasing you from my memory."

Usagi told him.

"I forgive you Odango Atama. I missed you. It's glad to  
have a bubbly Usako again. Right?"

Mamoru asked her. Usagi giggled in sheer delight. Mamoru smiled  
at his princess. She was very special to him. Then he reached out  
and kissed her. At her house Ikuko, her mother saw the picture  
that Usagi placed in the trash can some time ago. She saw the  
picture of Usagi and Mamoru. The image of Mamoru was restored.  
of course she never knew the difference. She picked it up and  
placed the picture of Usagi and Mamoru on the back of Usagi's  
bed and she looked at it and smiled knowing that her daughter  
had someone that really did care for her. She had met him a  
couple of times. She knew her daughter was in the right hands  
and she knew that Usagi would be safe in the arms of Chiba,  
Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Endymion... the sworn protector  
of Sailor Moon... a.k.a. Tsukino Usagi.

THE END!

THIS EPISODE WAS COMPLETED ON: 12/21/2013

Dance Around A Broken Heart is owned  
by The Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. © 2013, Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Senshi are owned by their proper copyright holders.


End file.
